Sight of a Killer
by gothina234
Summary: Reid begins to have visions of a serial killer murdering his victims, at first he thinks he is   hallucinating but what happens when the visions start to hurt Reid as he feels the pain of the   killer's victims. Can they save Reid before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Sight of a killer**

**I came up with this while I was waiting for a friend. I've always wanted to write something like this and I hope that you all enjoy this. I am still continuing with the other criminal minds Fanfic so have no fear.**

**Set after JJ's departure. Emily still at BAU and no Seaver (I just don't like her character)**

**I appreciate reviews and I hope you enjoy this.**

**Friday**

The team had just wrapped up on a case and Reid was relieved that it had gone so well, theteam had caught their unsub and they had managed to save the women he had kidnapped. The team was happily relaxing on the jet and each member was looking forward to their weekend although Reid kept the fact that he was staying in and reading to himself. He knew the team was worried about his social life but he enjoyed the isolation.

"So Reid any plans for the weekend?" Morgan asked as he sat across from Reid. Reid looked up from his book on greek mythology, he had only started it ten minutes ago and he was almost finished.

"Yes I'm going out with friends" Reid lied.

"Reid I know your lying face and it is plastered on your face. Why don't you meet up with me and Garcia at the weekend on Sunday? We are seeing a movie and Garcia would love to have you with us" Morgan offered not wanting Reid to sit in his apartment all weekend. He knew how much was on the kid's mind and he knew that Reid's thoughts could go to a dark places.

"I'll go but I can't go till after twelve" Reid said caving into Morgan's request.

"See you Sunday, Garcia will be happy" he laughed before he went back to his seat and slipped on his earphones.

Reid spent another two minutes reading his greek mythology book before he finished it. Rossi had been staring at Reid on and off for the last ten minutes and even though he knew Reid's reading capability he was still amazed at how fast he had finished the book.

**Reid's apartment -Saturday 9PM**

Reid was finishing off the Indian food that he had ordered, he loved Indian food and it was the only food that really satisfied his hunger, the other members of his team preferred Chinese food. He went to the kitchen and placed the empty plastic boxes in his recycling box. His mouth was still on fire from the spices so he decided to satisfy his thirst with a glass of water. He raised the glass to his lips but a sharp pain shot through his head causing it to drop and shatter on the floor. Reid doubled over in pain as the sharp pain kept stabbing his head, it felt like someone was slowly pushing a nail into his skull and he was helpless to stop it. Reid had scrunched his eyes shut but he tried to open them only to met with a different surrounding. He was no longer in his kitchen.

He felt his arms and legs burn as he struggled against the bonds. He was now in an alley, rain was pounding on around him, it soaked his clothes causing him discomfort. Rough hands pulled him from the ground, the hands pulled him up only to throw him against a car, Reid felt pain radiate through his chest and knew that he had broken two ribs.

_What's happening? How did I get here?_ Reid thought as he felt fear and pain take over his body.

He looked up into the car window to see his reflection only to be overcome with shock at what he saw. The reflection was of a women, she had been beaten and had tears running down her face. She had fiery red hair with blue eyes, she was wearing jeans and a black coat which was not only soaked with rain but with her blood. Reid couldn't make sense about what was going on, he knew he must have been hallucinating but everything felt so real. He could feel her fear, he could feel every punch and kick that her attacker had inflicted. He was seeing everything through her eyes but he knew that this was impossible, it was illogical.

Reid was ripped from his thought as he heard footsteps behind him or better yet the women was hearing them. She tried to crawl away but her attacker grabbed her and pulled her towards him, he held a knife in front of her face. Reid saw that the blade had been sharpened, the woman's eyes were full of fear, he could see the reflection of her eyes from the knife. The knife disappeared from the women's view causing her and Reid great fear. The woman struggled in the attacker's arms, Reid could feel the killer's hot breath on the woman's ear.

"Death is a new beginning, I hope you will accept my gift" the attacker whispered. Reid didn't have a chance to react, the attacker plunged the blade into the woman's back. Reid screamed out in pain as he felt the knife, he could feel the edges on his skin, he could feel it as it tore through his skin. The attacker dropped the woman on the wet pavement, she was still alive barely, Reid could feel the life slipping away from her. Reid thought that the killer was leaving but was surprised when he found himself unable to breath. The now killer was strangling the women with something cold and metallic, Reid could only assume it was metal wire, he coughed as he found himself unable to breath. The wire sliced into his skin and before he knew it a white flash of light appeared before his eyes.

Reid's eyes shot open, his throat was killing him and his constant coughing was not helping. He gulped in the air like it was gold and felt his heart racing a mile a minute, he was back in his apartment, his safe and secure apartment. Reid sat for a a few minutes trying to process what had just happened to him, his mind told him that must have been hallucinating or that he must have fell asleep and had a nightmare. Reid felt so scared, all the fear he had felt had reminded him of his time in Georgia and the fear he had felt when subjected to Charles' abuse.

Reid looked down and realised that his hand was bleeding, he realised that he cut himself on the broken glass. He rushed to his bathroom and pulled out his first aid kit. He winced as he pulled the pieces of glass out, the cuts were not deep enough to require stitches but he wrapped the affected area in a bandage to keep the cut clean. Reid sat on the edge of his bathtub, he put his head between his legs and took long deep breaths. He was afraid that he had finally cracked. He was afraid that his mind had finally succumbed to schizophrenia and that he was going to lose everything. He was going to lose his team, his job and his freedom.

His throat and neck radiated pain, he put his hand on his neck to be met with pain as he prodded the affected the area. Reid rushed to his mirror and was met with shock, his neck was painfully bruised, he turned in a circle and could see that the bruise was all around his neck. Reid went back into his kitchen and put a gel icepack on his neck, the cold sensation was comforting and helped relieve the pain.

Reid went into his living room and sat on the sofa. He just sat and relieved the memories that were now burned into his mind, he knew that the bruise round his throat was identical to many he had seen in criminal lectures detailing methods of killing.

Reid was shaken from his thoughts by his cellphone vibrating on his table. Reid looked at the time and realised that he had spent over an hour and a half relieving what he seen through the eyes of this unknown woman he had conjured up.

"This is Reid" Reid said in a rasp.

"Hey Reid it's Garcia, we have a new case and you're needed at the BAU. Are you okay?" she asked in a concerned 'Mum-like' voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have a sore throat" he said in a raspy voice.

"Okay see you soon" Garcia said before disconnecting the phone.

Reid ignored his thoughts for a moment and began collecting his things, he stopped momentarily. He couldn't walk into the BAU with a severely bruised neck so, he couldn't answer their questions when he himself was not sure how it had happened. Reid grabbed a scarf and his coat, he gently placed the scarf round his neck. The scarf hid his bruised neck perfectly and if anyone asked he would say that he was cold or that he was trying to be fashionable.

_Like they would buy that one_ thought Reid

**BAU**

Reid walked into the conference room late, the rest of the team had started without him, they acknowledged his entrance. Garcia slid over a case file to Reid which he accepted.

"This case is very close to home, we have a serial killer in Virginia. The last murder occurred about three hours ago, we have been called in as this has been the third murder this week" Hotch said in a grave tone.

"Three people in one week, that definitely shows signs that he isn't in control of his urges" Emily said.

"The latest victim's name was Cynthia Gray. She was stabbed once in the lower back but her cause of death was suffocation with what looks like a metal wire. There was also signs indicating that he had beat her before killing her" Garcia said in a sad tone as she brought a picture up on the screen.

Reid's heart stopped when he saw the picture. The woman in the picture was wearing light blue jeans and a black coat and her hair was a fierce red, the last time Reid had seen her she had blood covering her body and face but she still had colour in her face. Now she pale and still.

Reid forced himself not to throw up, he had seen this women die. The women had a circular dark and painful bruise around her neck, it was identical to the one Reid had. That was impossible, he had read about psychic visions and considered them to be nothing more than a prank. Reid's mind couldn't give him a logical answer. Not only had he seen this woman die but he had received an injury from the vision, it had manifested itself on Reid.

Reid brought his mind out of its fuzzy haze to notice that Hotch had been speaking for the last five minutes.

"We will be heading over to police station in fifteen minutes, grab a go bag, we need to be in one spot if the unsub strikes again" Hotch said as he walked out of the door, the rest of the team apart from Morgan and Reid followed.

"Reid are you ok? You haven't said one word since you came in" Morgan asked, he walked over to Reid and touched his shoulder, Reid jerked away from the touch to realise it had only been Morgan.

"Morgan I'm fine um actually I'm not, I'm really scared" Reid said in a raspy voice, it still hurt like hell to speak but he needed to tell someone. He couldn't do this alone.

"Reid. What's going on?" Morgan said in his big brother voice which comforted Reid.

"I saw that woman die, I wasn't there I mean I saw her die in my head" Reid said in panicked low voice.

"Reid you were probably just imagining things" Morgan said realising that Reid had probably just had a nightmare.

"MORGAN! I felt her die, I felt him stab her in the back with the knife and I felt him strangle her till she died. It felt like I was the victim, it was like I was actually her. The woman in the picture is who I saw. The same fiery red hair, the same black coat and jeans. I felt everything he did to her and I felt her die, I couldn't do anything to stop him" Reid said in his loudest voice, he regretted saying it so loud and winced at the pain.

"Reid you couldn't have seen her die. She was killed three hours ago about an hour away from you. You must have just had a nightmare and thought that this is the woman you saw" Morgan said refusing to let his brain register Reid's statement.

"She was strangled with a metal wire and had a circular severe bruise round her neck" Reid said wanting Morgan to confirm.

"Yes Reid."

"It looks a lot like this" Reid said as he pulled away his scarf to show his bruised neck.

"Holy crap Reid, how did this happen?" Morgan asked urgently as he inspected the injury.

"Like I said I felt her die. I had a vision type thing and when I came out of it I had this round my neck" Reid said trying to finally knock sense into Morgan.

Morgan was speechless.

"Morgan please help me. Your my friend and I need you to believe me, I'm scared that when he kills again I'll feel death all over again. Help me" Reid pleaded.

**Please review and all criticism is welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Acts are worse than words**

**Little update for this**

**Thank you for all your story adds and reviews they mean so much. I love writing and just knowing someone is reading it makes my day.**

**Enjoy and please review**

Morgan stared at Reid in silence for a moment, he was unsure how to respond. He didn't want to use the word crazy in front of Reid but that was how Morgan felt. The only thing Morgan couldn't comprehend is how Reid had the same bruise and marks as the victim.

"I can see that you don't believe me. Thanks Morgan, thanks a lot for thinking I'm crazy" Reid said in anger. He had counted on Morgan to believe him but instead Morgan looked at him ike he had finally cracked. Reid stormed out of the office, he didn't bother to put back on his scarf as he didn't care. He stormed into the men's bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, he looked like hell, he had black circles under his eyes and he looked deathly pale.  
>Hotch came into the bathroom a few minutes late and looked at Reid, it was obvious Morgan had told Hotch something was wrong with him.<p>

"Reid are you ok?" Hotch asked. Reid had his back to Hotch so Hotch couldn't see the bruise around his neck, his collar hid the back of his neck.

"I'm fine Hotch" Reid said, his voice was raspy still but he ignored the stabbing pain.  
>"Show me your neck Reid" Hotch said in a stern voice. Reid sighed, he knew he shouldn't have told anybody anything, Reid turned around and Hotch's face dropped when he saw the injury around his neck. He walked over to Reid and inspected the bruise.<br>"Your not working till this is over" Hotch said in a stern voice.  
>"You believe me?" Reid asked confused.<br>"I'm not saying I believe you but I'm not risking you in the field."  
>"No I'm fine Hotch, I can operate in the field, if this happens again I might be able to tell you where he is or if I see him I can see his face and give you a description. I know this sounds crazy but its happening and I don't know why but if it can help I'll use it" Reid said pleading with Hotch not to leave him behind.<br>"You're getting hurt Reid."  
>"Hotch I can handle the pain. What I can't handle is being left behind while he kills more people."<br>"Your staying in the office if you come with us" Hotch said trying to compromise with Reid, he was trying to keep everything normal. He didn't care if Reid was crazy or if he was actually seeing these victims die, he only cared about keeping Reid out of harm's way.  
>"I can deal with that" Reid said, he was just glad that he was being allowed to remain with the team.<br>Hotch briefed the rest of team on Reid's situation, some of them remained skeptical but they chose to believe Reid or at least play into his delusion if that was the case.

**Twenty minutes later - SUV**

Reid was sat in the SUV with Hotch, Morgan and Emily, he put his head against the window, the cold sensation of the window soothed him. Reid was going through the case file when he suddenly felt cold inside. He tried to shake off the feeling but then a sharp pain went through he chest. He cried out in pain causing everyone in the SUV to jump.

"Reid! What's wrong?" Morgan shouted as he grabbed Reid.

Reid cried out in pain again as his mind went dark and he closed his eyes. He opened them again to be met with a different surrounding again, this time he was in someone's apartment. He was seeing everything again, he prayed and pleaded that he could leave but this vision was as real as the previous one.

"You've been committing evil acts and you know that" a deep voice came. Reid's point of view changed as the new victim rolled over, he felt the blood around the person, he knew the person was a woman by what she was wearing. She was in so much pain, he had beaten her like he had with the previous victim, Reid saw the UNSUB, he was wearing a black coat with a hood and was wearing a red mask.  
>"Please don't kill me, I have a daughter" the woman sobbed as the man leant forward, he stroked her cheek before bringing out his knife, it was the same one from Reid's previous vision. The woman whimpered as he pulled her up towards him, Reid could feel every broken bone and cut as he did this.<br>"You'll be washed of your sins. Death erases everything" he whispered in her ear.  
>The man thrust the blade foward and plunged it into her heart. Reid let out a bone-chilling scream before he felt himself being pulled away from his vision.<p>

Reid sluggishly opened his eyes to see that the SUV had been pulled over, he felt strong hands shaking him and looking him over with shocked and worried eyes.  
>"REID! BREATHE GODDAMIT!" Morgan shouted as he held his Reid in his arms. Reid barely heard Morgan, his head felt like it had been smashed into the ground repeatedly while his chest and throat seared with pain. Reid shot foward out of Morgan's grasp and fell out of the SUV, he landed on the pavement on his hands and knees. Emily rushed over to his side while Hotch went over to his other side, the rest of the team looked on in horror as Reid started to make a gagging noise.<br>"REID! What's wrong?" Emily panicked as she saw how hurt and pale Reid was.  
>Reid jerked foward and a vomited a large amount of blood causing everyone to back away from him except Emily and Morgan. Reid fell on his side and was quickly held up by Morgan who had skidded to his knees to hold Reid's head.<br>"H-h-h-he killed her" Reid rasped, his voice full of pain.  
>"Killed who?" Morgan asked.<br>"H-h-h-h-he b-beat her, he's not " Reid inhaled a short gasp of air "going to stop" Reid said before his eyes rolled back into his head and he became as still as corpse.

**How much is Reid hurt?**

**Find out in the next chapter**

**Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Revelations**

**This chapter was written after I was threatened with kidnapping and shackles (lightinshadow your review made my day although I burst out laughing in the middle of a busy common room causing a few strange looks. Thank you for your lovely review).**

**This chapter had a shock twist but I felt that this was he best direction to go in.**

**Enjoy and please review. (A few swearwords warning)**

Reid awoke to find himself in a hospital, he wanted to die and hide away from all the pain he was in. He was vaguely aware of people talking but he couldn't open his eyes to see who they were. He felt light headed before something started to beep fast and faster, an array of hands were fussing over him and he began to wonder why they were fussing over him. He was happy in the white light, he was at least till he felt himself being ripped away from it and into the darkness.

He opened his eyes to see that he was stood up in a dark basement looking at a wall that had been littered with pictures and notes. He was confused for a moment before he looked at the words and pictures in more detail. The women he had seen killed were there, he looked at the picture of the smiling woman. He wanted to cry, she was dead and she had left behind a baby, Reid prayed that the Unsub was only targeting the women and not their children. The woman he had seen die before had been called Gracie Jones. Details of what she did, where she worked and her daily routine littered the wall. Reid heard footsteps coming down the stairs and decided to hide, he ran towards under the stairs and kneeled down behind a crate, he went to put his hand on the crate but it just went through the crate. He looked in shock, he wasn't solid, he was like a ghost.

The man came down the stairs, he was still wearing his mask and black coat. Reid remained hidden, even if he was transparent he had no desire to even talk to this killer.  
>The mystery man came down the stairs and looked at the wall, he pulled something out of his pocket and pinned it to the wall. Reid had not doubt that that was going to be one of his soon-to-be victims, Reid needed to see that picture and warn someone.<p>

"Sinners, they're all sinners one way or another" the voice said. Reid swore that he knew the voice, the voice sent a cold feeling through him but in his state he couldn't pinpoint the voice. The man coughed before he began pinning other details around the picture, if Reid could kill the guy he would, he didn't want to see another woman die. The man put down his hood and then took off his mask, he wasn't facing Reid's direction and Reid cursed the man.  
>"Death cleanses everything. God taught me that" the voice said again.<br>The man turned around and Reid felt frozen behind the box, it was impossible and could never happen. Reid quivered in fear like a child as he saw who the killer was, it was impossible for it to be him.  
>"Tobias" Reid fearfully whispered to himself.<br>He was staring at the same man who had drugged, tortured and almost killed him. Reid had shot him, he had seen Tobias buried from a distance. Reid had never been the same since those two days but he had felt safe by the fact that he had killed Tobias. The bastard was there and Reid felt like he had gone to hell.

Tobias left the room, Reid decided to move to the board to see who the next victim was. He had no intention of letting Tobias kill another person. Tobias may have somehow been back from the dead but Reid was determined to put the bastard back in the ground, he had wanted to bury Reid and now Reid was going to bury him. Reid walked over to the wall and was more determined than ever to kill Tobias. Blonde hair, colourful glasses and a beautiful smile, Tobias was targeting a woman that Reid considered to be his little sister, he was after Garcia. Under her picture was a word, 'Demoness'.  
>"Spencer Reid, the devil himself" a voice came from behind him. Reid whipped round to look directly into Tobias's eyes.<br>"You sick son of a bitch Tobias" Reid said with venom in his voice.  
>"Wrong! The name is Charles as you well know, I was placed in my son's body to hunt more sinners and to definitely hunt you Spencer Reid" the voice said in a menacing tone that disturbed Reid.<br>"I should have guessed. Tobias was glad to be rid of you, how the hell are you back?"  
>"Like I said God brought me back to kill more sinners, your little friend included. A demoness who controls the lifes of others. She must die for her intrusion in the natural ways of things."<br>"Listen you fucking bastard, you may have put me through two days of hell but if you even think about her again I will kill you with my bare hands!" Reid shouted.  
>"We'll see Dr Reid, it all depends on whether your body can handle the pain I have in store for it."<br>Reid felt his heart jump suddenly like electric.  
>"Time to go back Dr Reid. I'll see you again" Charles mocked using Tobias's voice.<br>"I'll be the one with the gun pointed at your head" Spencer said in a cold voice.

**Hospital**

Reid's eyes shot open as he gulped in air, he struggled to breath though as he felt himself struggling.  
>"Reid please breath" Morgan pleaded with tearful eyes.<br>"P-p-p-prot-tect Garcia" he half gasped half-choked "T-t-t-t-obias, his back. A-a-after Garcia" Reid choked, the team couldn't hear him though.  
>"TUBE HIM NOW!" the doctor yelled. Reid felt a tube go down his throat and relief flooded through him as he felt air grace his starving lungs. He was concious and noticed the others looking at him, Garcia included. Reid moved his hand trying to mimic pen and paper, Morgan quickly placed a pad in one hand and paper in another. Reid rushed to write and was finished in seconds. Morgan took the piece of paper out of his shaking hands before he could write the last word seeing how scared Reid was<p>

Morgan began to Read -

_Charles is back using Tobias body_  
><em>He's after-<em>

"Who's he after now Reid?" Morgan asked. Reid saw in Morgan's eyes that he believed him. Reid lifted his hand and pointed to Garcia.

Morgan's eyes started to tear up before he collected himself. Garcia started to cry when she realised that Tobias the man who she had seen technically kill Reid was not after her.

"Reid don't worry, I'll murder the bastard before he does anything" Morgan vowed.

**So what do you think?**

**Please review and let me know plus I am creating a new supernatural type character for this story. Name suggestions welcome (Best will be chosen)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Childish beings**

**Here you go my lovely readers and reviewers**

**This should give more depth on the last chapter.**

**Thank you so much for all your story adds and reviews. They make my day and they inspire me to write.**

Morgan looked at Garcia and saw the fear in her eyes, he quickly rushed over to her and put her in a chair, she was breathing heavily but was comforted slightly by Morgan's strong arms. Reid was concious but he needed the ventilator to help him breath. He knew he didn't have long left, every cell in his body was counting down and Reid felt hatred at Tobias for causing him this pain.

Reid lifted his hand and pointed at the pen and paper, Morgan left Garcia for a moment to give him the paper and pen. Garica was crying as she looked at her little angel in so much pain, she was so scared. She had already faced an Unsub in the past and he had almost killed her.  
>Garcia couldn't understand how Tobias could be back, Tobias was killed by Reid in the cemetary years ago, the evil bastard should be dead but somehow he had come back to hurt her baby more.<p>

Reid started to write on the pad, he handed it back to Morgan, Morgan looked at the note and handed it to a surprised Garcia.

_'Don't cry Penelope'_ the note said. The note caused a little sad laugh to come out, she sobbed through it though.

"Oh my Juniour G-man, please don't worry. You need to conserve your strength" she said as she went over to the bed and stroked his hair. Reid's eyes smiled slightly before falling into a sad mood. He began to write on another piece of paper, this one took a lot longer, he handed it to Morgan who took the note without hesitation.

_'Please protect her Morgan, he'll kill her. Thanks for always protecting me and being my friend even though I annoyed you so much with statistics. Tell everyone that I'll miss them and that I love them all. Make sure my mum knows that I loved her'._

Morgan's hand was shaking as he read the note, he looked at Reid and saw how much the kid wanted to tell this all to Morgan himself with his own words but he couldn't.

"C'mon Reid. Don't you talk like that, we are going to get Tobias. It doesn't matter how he came back but we'll get him and you can be there when we do" Morgan said sternly but gently. Reid closed his eyes and then opened his eyes again, he lifted his hand to Garcia and stroked her cheek, he caught her the tear that was falling down her cheek. He then grabbed Morgan's hand and squeezed it. He looked at Morgan for a moment and for some reason Morgan knew the kid was saying goodbye. Reid's hand became limp and fell back to the bed, Reid's eyes became cold and still before the heart monitor showed he was flatlining.

"REID! NO STAY WITH US!" Morgan shouted. Morgan was pushed aside as a swarm of doctors came around Reid, they tried everything to bring him back but Reid remained lifeless on the bed.

Garcia broke down with Morgan cradling her as he had tears in his eyes, Garcia was sobbing loudly and kept praying for Reid to come back. The nurse tried to remove them from the room but they refused to leave Reid till they really had to. Morgan went over to Reid's lifeless body and just stared at him.

"Bye little brother" Morgan said with his eyes showing pain and sadness that he knew would never go away.

The rest of the team arrived a fifteen minutes after Reid had died, they all came into the room and felt broken. Hotch went over to the bed and sat down on a chair, he just stared at Reid with his eyes tearing up, Rossi went over to Morgan and Garcia and took over from Morgan. Rossi held Garcia in his arms as she cried. Emily couldn't look at his body, she ran from the room and went into the woman's bathroom. She entered one of the stalls and began to breath quicker and quicker. He was dead, her friend and brother was dead and she hadn't been there to stop it, she slid down the stool's wall and felt empty.

**A small park**

Reid found himself sitting in the middle of park, it seemed somewhat familiar to him but her couldn't place it. He was confused, one minute he was dying in a hospital bed where he saw a bright light and now he was here. The park was a lush green, the sky was a clear blue and there was a red swing set in front of him. He walked over to the red swing set and sat on one of the swings. He smiled as he remembered what park he was in, it was the one her used to go to as child with his mother, he remembered her pushing him on the swings. They always went to the park when she was having one of her good days.

"That son a bitch" a loud voice came. Reid whipped his head round to see a man in a made to fit suit, he had slightly curlish hair and blue eyes, the man walked a few steps before speaking again.

"He cheated" the man said a moody voice.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who cheated? Who the hell are you?" Reid said in an angry voice.

"For a supposed genius you ask a lot of questions Spencer Reid."

"I've got every right to ask questions, I'm an expert on everything living not everything dead, the last thing I remember is dying in a hospital bed" Reid said.

"You're correct with that fact, you are dead which means things have not gone my way" the man responded in a disappointed tone.

"Your way?"

"Oh yes sorry my name is Elias, I have a wager with a fellow being you might say. A simple good vs evil wager and it seems my opponent has cheated" Elias said casually as he said on the swing beside Reid. Reid sat there in shock for a moment before he lost it.

"A wager! You think my life and the lives of those innocent woman were just pawns in your little game. You prick" Reid said although he was surprised at the last few words he had used.

"Spencer Reid you may want to watch your mouth with me, considering the cirumstances its time to change my game plan. We chose you because of your history with Tobias, you two were the perfect opponents against each other so we wanted to see who won. Tell me how exactly did you die?" Elias asked curiously.

Reid was lost for words at first, this so called being had toyed with his life like a chess piece, Reid wanted so much to punch Elias but he knew that the outcome would not come out in his favour. He couldn't believe that there was an afterlife but what sickened him the most was the fact that this so called being was in it.

"I was having visions of Tobias killing women, I was recieving their injuries as well, I died from the injuries of the last victim he killed" Reid said sadly.

"A connection spell, I knew he was going to pull this. Distrustful little bastard" Elias said bitterly, it seemed he was a sore loser.

"A connection spell?."

"My opponent connected you the victims to weaken you. His name is Delos, an ancient being like me born outside of time again like me. That was against the rules."

"So your not an angel?" Reid asked curiously.

"Far from it. Angels are boring creatures with sticks up their own arses" Elias replied.

"Oh. So I guess you lost?" Reid said in a 'you lost' tone.

"Hardly, I'm sending you back to Earth. I want you to take down Tobias well to be more exact Charles, Delos chose Tobias's body but he placed the spirit of the one you feared the most during your torture. He brought Charles back to have an advantage. Now listen Spencer, your going back into your body but I'm giving you some additional gifts as an advantage" Elias said, he acted like a general planning a strategic attack in Reid's eyes.

"I died you just can't do that. I have friends who saw me die" Reid said.

"I am sending you back and you better win this wager for me" Elias said before putting his hand over Reid's heart.

**Hospital room**

The entire team had been sat in the room for over an hour, they wanted time to mourn Reid properly. Emily had returned shortly after her departure with puffy red eyes, Hotch immediately hugged her to comfort her. All the tubes had been removed from Reid and a sheet had been placed over him as a sign of respect.

"He won't be forgotten" Hotch said as he soothed Emily. Morgan walked over to Reid and grabbed his lifeless cold hand. Morgan was about to leave when Reid's hand suddenly gripped his hand with incredible force, Morgan jumped back and pryed the hand off, he stepped back from the bed. The entire team had jumped in shock and they all backed as a large and loud audible gasp for air came from the bed. Everyone looked at the bed in both awe and fear. Reid's hands gripped the top of the sheet and pulled it down as his body shot up and gulped in air. He looked at his hands in shock and they shook. He looked up to see the entire team looking at him in fear, his eyes looked at them with a look of happiness.

"Hey guys" Reid gasped.

**So what do you think?**

**Please review and let me know**

**The more reviews I get the quicker I will update :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Opponents in every way**_

**You brilliant reviewers! I love reading the reviews as every review makes me happy. **

**Thank you again!**

**Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think and feel free to suggest anything that you think would make it better in your view. **

Reid felt stupid for choosing those words to say. He had just returned from the dead in front of his family and he greeted them as if nothing had ever happened. Garcia was the first to step foward, she walked slowly as if approaching something that was unknown. She went next to Reid and put her hand to his cheek, she gasped when she realised that she wasn't dreaming. He was real.

"Reid. How-?" Garcia said as she cried tears of happiness.

"Its a long story. I'm so sorry" he said as she took her hand, he was still cold slightly which made her jump. His voice was sincere and full of fright.

"Why are you sorry?" Garcia asked. The rest of the group were still staying back, they didn't fear the fact that Reid was now awake and alive, they feared why he had come back.

"For dying, I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you and I can't exactly do that while I'm dead. At least I can keep it now. Do you forgive me Garcia?" Reid pleaded.

Garcia shot foward and hugged Reid so tightly that he wheezed when he tried to breath. Garcia swore she was never going let him go as she held her juniour g-man in her arms, she didn't care why or how he had come back she was just glad to have him back in her arms.

"Garcia can't breath" Reid said. Garcia quickly withdrew from the hug but she still held Reid's hand. Reid looked at the others. Emily was smiling but her eyes were full of confusion while Morgan, Rossi and Hotch all looked at Reid like he was some kind of miracle.

"Reid is that really you?" Morgan asked as he took a tentative step foward.

"Its really me, do you want me to beat you at poker to prove it?" Reid joked. Morgan let out an unexpected laugh before he ran over to Reid and hugged him he withdrew to look at Reid. Reid's eyes told him that it was definitely Reid, their was pain in them but he could everything about Reid in them, he was just happy to have his little brother back. Emily rushed over to Reid and hugged him tightly, Reid returned the hug and let out a long breath as he felt comfort in Emily's arms. Hotch came over and put his hand on Reid's shoulder, Reid felt slightly happy it wasn't another hug, he wanted breathe after having no breath for over an hour.

"We need to get Reid out of here now" Rossi said urgently.

"Why?" Garcia asked confused.

"Reid was just declared dead over an hour ago. I think there are going to a helluva lot of questions if someone from the morgue walks in here and sees that he is alive and kicking" Rossi said with urgency in his voice, he looked throughh the blinds over the window to see that the corridor was quiet, he saw them rushing to another patient and knew that they had to go now.

"Hotch give him your jacket now and make sure he's hidden admist us as a group, once we get in the elevators we're in the clear because we can go straight to the cars" Rossi said as rushed over to Reid and ushered him off the bed. Reid quickly hopped off the bed and fell to the floor when he lost his footing.

"Reid!" Emily shouted as she went over to pick up Reid, Reid accepted her help as he felt unbalanced and he's head whirled as he stood up. He closed his eyes and shook his head to shake away the dead feeling he had. Morgan put the jacket on Reid while Garcia fetched his shoes from his belongings bag which she had swiftly grabbed from beneath his bed. Reid put them on but noticed the dried crimson red colour splattered across them.

"Is that my blood?" Reid asked as he put the shoes on. Hotch nodded and Reid felt himself feeling very vunerable, the blood was from when he vomited it over the pavement. Rossi put his head out of the room then signalled for the others to come. Hotch and Morgan were on each side of Reid, Morgan was holding him up slightly. Garcia and Emily were in front of Reid, they wanted to obscure him from view and so far they were succeeding. They all breathed a sigh of relief as they got to the elevator, they managed to get to the cars. Reid sat in the back with Emily while Morgan pulled out of the parking level with Hotch in the passenger seat. Reid looked at Emily and saw her blur, he blinked his eyes but found himself feeling being pulled away. Reid saw the darkness engulf him as he heard Emily shout his name and felt as if his body was shattering into a million pieces.

Reid opened his eyes to see himself sprawled across a cold hard floor, he groaned as he pulled himself from the floor, he looked around to see shattered windows and dust in the air.

"Where the hell am I?" Reid thought to himself. He touched a support vertical beam and realised that he was actually there, this wasn't a vision. He had only figured that he must have somehow transported himself here, Elias had told him he would be given gifts but he never thought he would have been given anything like this. He hated to admit it but Reid loved this gift, he felt like Captain Kurk on Star Trek.

"Please! Please don't hurt me" a voice screamed from across the warehouse in another room. Reid ran towards the scream and stopped dead at a glass panel in the entrance to the room, he looked through the window slightly and found himself flooded with rage. Tobias/Charles was approaching a young man who had been beaten, the young man was no older than twenty one.

"Please I'm not a sinner, I-I-I haven't done anything wrong" the young boy cried.

"Everyone has a sin boy! I must cleanse everyone of their sin including yours. You lust after women like a common whore, you must be cleansed" Tobias/Charles shouted as he pulled a long sharp knife out of a sheath on his waist. The young boy started to crawl backwards but Reid could tell he wasn't going to escape due to the severity of his injuries.

Reid looked around for anything he could use as a weapon, he rushed over to a table and found a medium sized metal pole. He picked it up and gripped it tight, he stopped at the door and took a deep breath to try and summon more courage. Tobias/Charles had passed the door and was almost near the young man. Reid opened the door just enough that he could get through, he walked a few steps before he rushed over to Tobias.

Tobias turned slightly before Reid brought the metal pole around his face, Tobias/Charles stumbled back and screamed angrily at the pain. Reid ran over to the young man.

"C'mon get up with have to go now!" Reid shouted as he started to help the man up.

"Spencer Reid!" Tobias shouted in Charles Voice. Reid looked up and saw Tobias wave his arm, Reid felt an incredible force throw him across the room, Reid yelped as he smashed into a table. Tobias waved his arm again and the young man was thrown onto the ground next to Reid. The young man sobbed as pain ripped through his side, he knew his ribs were broken.

"How did you do that?" Reid said angrily as he pulled himself slightly over to the quivering young man.

"An angel gave me gifts to cleanse the world of sinners. Including devil's like you Spencer Reid!" Tobias/Charles growled. Reid was now holding the young man up to try ease his breathing. Tobias/Charles started walk toward Reid with the knife in his hand, he had blood trickling down his head but it didn't seem to have fazed him. Reid held onto the young man tightly, he had no intention of letting the man suffer death or torture like he had in Georgia. Reid wanted so much to be back with his team, he wanted to protect Garcia from Tobias. Tobias/Charles raised the knife. Reid shut his eyes tightly, he held onto the man. Reid felt the woozy feeling again before he felt his body shatter into a million pieces again.

Reid opened his eyes to find himself staring into large bright blinding lights, he put his hand in front of him to see that it was covered in blood. He looked at it in shock before he looked in front of him. He saw the entire team looking at him and the young boy who was now shaking in pain.

"I did it" Reid laughed " I teleported away."

**More gifts will come to Reid**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Explanation needed**

**Short update but I felt like writing something and I thought I would give you another little chapter.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

"Reid! Are you okay?" Emily shouted as she ran over to Reid.

"I'm fine Emily but he's hurt" Reid answered, he was cradling the unconcious man's head. He was just happy that he had been able to get away from Tobias.

"Reid, how did you do that?" Hotch asked as he took the young man away from Reid and laid him in the floor. Garcia had fetched a blanket from the SUV, she covered the young man up, she hated seeing the young man all bloodied and beaten.

Garcia hated to think about it but this could be her future if Tobias managed to track her down, she prayed that Reid would keep his promise. Morgan decided the best thing to do was to drive the young man to the hospital, he picked the young man up and was surprised at how light the man was. He signalled Hotch to talk to Reid before he sped off with the siren blazing.

"I felt like I was ripped apart when I was in the car and when I opened my eyes I was in a warehouse and Tobias was about to kill this young man. I attacked him but when I tried to run he threw me and him across the room with a wave of his arm. I felt a sudden urge to be back with you all because you keep me safe and the next thing I knew I was in this middle of the road" Reid explained.

"You appeared from nowhere, Morgan had to hit the brakes to avoid running you over" Hotch said as he helped Reid up.

"I can teleport, Elias said he was going to give me gifts to take down Tobias" Reid said to himself, Hotch looked at him and began to get fustrated with the lack of knowledge he was being given.

"Reid, who the hell is Elias? You need to tell us everything now" Hotch said as he led Reid into the car. Reid sat in the back seat while the team gathered around the back door, they wanted to know everything so they could know how to keep each other safe.

"When I died in the hospital I ended up somewhere that I haven't been in a while. I was sat on a swing in a park I used to visit when I was little, we would always go to the park if my mom was having a good day. This being called Elias started moaning about a wager that he had supposedly lost because I had died" Reid explained.

"Your are going through all of this for a fucking wager!" Emily said, she was angry as hell that Reid's life was being toyed with.

"Two beings called Elias and Delos are using me and Tobias for a wager except that Delos cheated. He did something like a spell that connected me to Tobias's victims so when they got hurt I got hurt. He said that he was going to give me gifts so that I could have an advantage over him. That why I was brought back to life. If I kill Tobias Elias wins and this all ends, if Tobias kills me Delos wins and he keeps on killing" Reid said gravely, he looked at his team, they all looked so worried and they all felt out of their comfort zone.

"Don't worry guys I'm going to kill him first, you're my family and I'm going to protect you all till the end" Reid said seriously.

"Reid, are you sure you're going to be able to kill him when the time comes?" Rossi asked knowing that Reid had only killed twice and that was in self defense.

"He's not human, its not murder if he isn't human Rossi."

"Reid, can he do anything like you?" Garcia asked.

"He threw me across a room with just a flick of his wrist and I'm sure that he has over tricks up his sleeve. I'm just hoping I have something else to use against him" Reid said.

"How did this happen? Why were you chosen?" Garcia said in despair.

"According to Elias we were the perfect opponents, he brought this upon my life for a wager. I was an atheist and I retain that status, if beings like him are running the world then I fear it won't last much longer" Reid said in a depressed tone.

"What are we going to do?" Hotch asked, it was the first time as a leader that he felt helpless, he had no idea what his team or Reid was going to do.

"Its easy. You guys are going to protect Garcia and keep her safe, she is on his list and me saving that man is going to have made him angry" Reid directed.

"What are you going to do Reid?" Garcia asked in a frightened yet motherly voice.

"I'm going to hunt down Tobias and kill the son of a bitch" Reid said coldly.

**Its about to get very interesting**

**Does Reid have the killer instinct to kill Tobias?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for not updating sooner and I know this only a short update but my life has been a little bit hectic.**

**Here is a new chapter and I hope you enjoy. Please review!**

**Three hours later**

The team had gathered back at Rossi's house, they admired how big the house was and thanked Rossi for allowing them to set up and stay there.

"Make yourselves at home, I have extra bedrooms up stairs and the fridge is full if your hungry" Rossi said in a tired voice.  
>"Thank you Rossi again for letting us stay here" Reid said.<br>"Your family and family takes care of each other" Rossi smiled. Reid smiled and nodded back, he viewed the BAU as his family. Rossi was the father figure while Garcia acted like a mother to the group, Morgan and Hotch were the older brothers and Emily was the protective sister.

Lastly there was JJ, the family member who had moved on, they had chosen not to call her, she had Will and Henry to keep safe. Hotch had kept Jack with his sister, they were on vacation so Hotch was sure that they would be as safe as they could be. The team made their way to the bedroom although Garcia and Reid stayed downstairs, Reid went and sat down on the sofa, Garcia followed shortly after him.

"Reid, aren't you going to get some sleep" Garcia asked in a concerned.  
>"No I would rather not sleep unless I have to" Reid responded.<br>"Why?" she asked puzzled.  
>"I was dead. I fell into a darkness and then I woke up, I'm afraid that if I go asleep I won't wake up."<br>"Oh Reid, I'm sorry about everything that your going through" Garcia said with teary eyes.  
>"Garcia, my sweet Garcia. Its not your fault, I'll find him and I will make sure that he will never hurt anyone ever again" Reid said as he held her hand in his.<br>"That means your going to have to kill him."  
>"Yes, I'm going to kill him" Reid said seriously, he looked at the fire Rossi had started to warm downstairs, the warmth was welcoming to his cold body. Garcia looked at Reid with a strange look that he couldn't make sense of.<p>

"Garcia why are you looking at me like that?" Reid asked confused.  
>"Its-Its just since you came back from the dead you've seemed a little bit too eager to kill, its just worrying me" Garcia said in small voice.<br>"Are you saying you want me to not kill Tobias?" Reid with anger bordering on his voice.  
>"NO! Its just I want you to remember even with these gifts that you are still human and humans shouldn't be eager to kill."<br>Reid felt a strange feeling in his heart, he felt guilty for shouting at Garcia. She was right about him fighting the urge to kill, any wrong word triggered a flare of rage within him. His limbs felt alien to him, he remembered the pain of dying, the way the his body and lungs were starved of oxygen but what he remembered the most was the pain when he returned.  
>The burning of oxygen through his body, he felt the pain stab through him like knives and then his mind came back. He had never felt like that before and had no wish to again.<p>

"Goodnight Reid" Penelope said as she walked away.  
>"Night Garcia sleep well" he smiled at her with his dorkable eyes, she smiled back and made her way upstairs, he bowed his head in guilt.<p>

"She's cute Spencer" the familiar voice came. Reid's head shot up to see Elias sat on the sofa opposite Reid, Reid looked at the man with a mixture of fear and wrath. He was afraid of what the man could do but want to beat the living hell out him for putting him through this.  
>"You stay away from her you bastard" Reid said stoically.<br>"Touchy touchy Spencer, you should hold your tongue around me or I might feel the need to punish you" Elias smiled back, the smile made Reid shiver, the smile was full of corruption of deceit.

"Punish me! You are the reason I was killed and you brought me back a freak, so please tell oh cowards of cowards how you could hurt me more" Reid said angrily.  
>Elias teleported foward and grabbed Reid by his throat, he squeezed tightly which caused Reid to gasp for air.<p>

"You listen to me you piece of maggot crap, you are here to win me this wager and nothing more. I want you to harness your gifts and kill Tobias or I will slaughter your friends. How would Jack feel when he found out parent no.2 was killed? Or how would Will and Henry live without JJ? If I lose this wager I lose my powers and become one of you. I will not succumb to such a pitiful and disgusting fate. Now kill him now!" Elias shouted, Elias grabbed Reid's body and threw him across the room.

Spencer felt his body smash through the wall into the kitchen. Pain flared in his back, he quickly regained his composure and saw Elias vanish in the air.  
>"REID!" mulitple voices shouted as he heard footsteps running down the stairs. Morgan and the rest of the group skidded to a halt at the destruction<br>"REID! Are you alright?" Hotch asked through the hole in the wall.  
>"No I'm not. I have to go away and get Tobias or he's going to kill you all" Reid said in a panicked tone.<br>"Reid who is going to kill us?" Emily asked as she waved some dust out of the air.  
>"Elias is going to kill you all unless I get Tobias soon. I'm sorry I have to go" Reid was with his eyes starting to water. Reid took once last look at the team knowing that he might never see them again.<p>

The team looked at Reid confused before they saw him disappear.

**What will Reid do next?**

**Please review and you'l find out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another short update but the next will be longer.**  
><strong>Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are all brilliant!<strong>

**Hope you enjoy and please review**

**A few hours later**

Reid found been staring at the place he had always feared for hours, he was staring at Bennington sanitarium. He wanted to see his mother one last time before he went after Tobias, when he died he was haunted by what was going to happen to his mother. He wondered if she would even remember who he was. Reid watched the sun rise from the bench he was on, he waited till visiting hours started and then made his way in. He stopped at the desk and the receptionist recognised him from his previous visits.  
>"Dr Reid! How are you?" she said in a ultra cheerful tone.<br>"Hello, I'm alright, I was just wondering if I could speak with my mother. I can't stay long but I need to speak with her" Reid asked in a polite but rushed voice.  
>"Of course Dr Reid. She is in the lounge reading, I'm sure she will be happy to see you" the receptionist said.<p>

Reid nodded and smiled before he made his way to the patient lounge, he entered the lounge to see only his mother in there, she was staring outside the window enveloped by her jumbled thoughts. Reid walked over to his mother nervously, his heart was beating a mile a minute.  
>"Hey mum" he said small voice. Diana Reid turned to face her son.<br>"Spencer, What are you doing here?" she asked confused.  
>"I just wanted to see you quickly, I can't stay for long but I just wanted to see how you were."<br>"I'm okay sweetie. I'm sick of being around these doctors, they think they are Gods among men" she said with her eyes darting to the door and then back to Reid.  
>"They're not Mum, they are just trying to help. I'm sorry I haven't been around much, I've been busy at work. I've really missed you" he said looking down, he was ashamed for not visiting her more.<br>"I've missed you too Spencer. What's wrong? why are you sad?" she asked as she put her hand on his.  
>"Nothing is wrong Mum, I've just been having a rough time at work" he lied. He couldn't tell the truth it would destroy her already fragile mental state. She would probably call the doctors on Reid and call him crazy.<br>"Don't lie to me Spencer. A mother knows when her child is hurting" Diana said, Reid smiled at the comment. He should have known that he wasn't going to be able to get past her motherly instinct, that instinct had saved him as a child from Gary Micheals.

"Its just my life has changed and I needed to see you so I could tell you that I was sorry for never being there to take care of you. I should have been stronger" Reid said with sadness in his voice.  
>"Spencer listen to me. You took care of me and you are not weak, you are stronger than any person in the world. Your stronger than me and I have no doubt that you'll stay strong for those around you" she said holding her son's hand.<br>"Thank you Mum" Reid said, he bent down and hugged his mother. She hugged him back tightly, she loved her son so much but her mind never allowed her to tell him, she felt trapped in a void where nothing made sense. Its was strange that she had gone from her mind being foggy to crystal clear as soon as Spencer had walked in.  
>"I have to go and take care of some things but I'll be back I promise. I promise. I love you mum" he said as he pulled away from the hug.<br>"I love you too Spencer" she said in a motherly tone that made Reid not want to leave her. Spencer smiled at his mother before he left the lounge. The fog flooded Diana Reid's mind as her son left, she succumbed to her illness again.

Reid walked outside and back to the bench outside. He sat there looking at everthing around him and how colourful it all was, he was going to miss this the most, he enjoyed life but knew the chances of him returning were not in his favor.

**I wanted to write this scene because I thought it would be something Reid would do.**  
><strong>My next chapter is going to be really long as I want to really move the story foward.<strong>

**Please review - they are all appreciated and I love reading them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you like this chapter, I'm not usually that good at writing fights. **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. They really make my day and they inspire me to write for you lovely angels.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

Reid remembered Elias's words from earlier. He knew that he had to discover what other abilities he had if he had any chance of killing Tobias. He used his teleportation ability to teleport back to his old house. Reid had been able to keep his childhood home due to the fact that he was given it when his mother was put in Bennington Sanitarium.

Reid looked at the empty house and funiture and shivered, it reminded him of his mother too much and how she used to lose control when she was having one of her episodes. Reid decided to try anything, its not like he had been given a manual on abilities and their usefullness when killing a psychotic bastard. He knew that he could teleport and he hated to admit it but he thought it was an awesome power. Reid decided to try something that Tobias had used back at the warehouse. Reid sat himself down on the wooden floor and concentrated on a white dusty sheet that was draped over the mantle.

_Lift up_ Reid thought. He was concentrating all his energy on trying to move the sheet but it didn't even move once. Reid felt fustrated that Tobias had a power that could move him with a flick of his wrist. Reid sat against his wall, his mind was trying to process everything that had happened to him. He felt the anger burn through his veins like poison, he wouldn't be in this position if he had never gone into the cornfield four years ago. Once decision changed his whole life and even though it had made him stronger in his life he still felt like it was the one moment in his life that scarred his mind. He remembered everything and wished he had the power to forget everything but his team. They were the only good thing in life and now he might lose them because of a stupid bet.  
>Reid screamed in fustration and threw his hand up in fustration, he released all his pent up anger. The mantle began to shake and within milliseconds it exploded causing wood and splinter to fly in all directions.<p>

Reid's eyes went wide as he saw what he had done, he had practically destroyed half of his lounge.

"Holy shit" Reid whispered to himself. He decided to try it again but decided to concentrate on something smaller. Reid pulled a chair from the kitchen and placed it in front of him.

"You can do this Reid" Reid thought as he loosened his body up. Reid put his hand into a fist and then raised it up to point at the chair, he thought of the chair exploding then opened his hand quickly. The chair exploded but Reid was barely able to notice when he was forced across the room into a wall. The debris from the chair was now scattered across the floor while the chair was now on fire. Reid panicked, he ran to the kitchen and grabbed some water to put the fire out, he exhaled a breath of relief when the fire was put out.

"OK so try and not blow things up too big" Reid said to himself went back into the kitchen. Reid looked at his hands and clenched them up, he felt strong but he was also afraid of this new power. He knew that this power would be really helpful against Tobias but it was even more of reason to stay away from his team. He didn't want his family to get hurt especially by him, he was determined to protect them even from himself.

Reid was about to perch himself up on his kitchen side when the front door suddenly came crashing down of its hinges and smashing onto the floor. Reid quickly ducked behind the wall but peeked his head out slightly to see who had destroyed his door. Tobias came storming into his house with a blade being held firmly in his hand, his eyes were a dark red, they looked demonic.

"SPENCER REID! I know you are here you pathetic weakling. God has sent to kill you and end your terror among men" he shouted as he took a few more steps through the door.  
>Reid felt a hint of fear before it the fear was engulfed in hate and rage, the need to protect and saty alive was never stronger within him.<p>

"I'm here" Reid said as he stepped out from the wall, his eyes met with Tobias. He was ready to go.

"Its your time to die Spencer Reid, I'm going to send you to hell where you belong" he said clenching the knife.

"I was about to say the same thing to you. You're going to pay for everything you did to me and those victims" Reid said coldly.

Reid threw his hands and up and directed them at Tobias, he summoned all his power into his hands and directed it at Tobias. Tobias started to run foward but was suddenly blasted back through the wall, Tobias hit the floor with a bone cracking thud, the knife skidded across hallway. Reid started to walk foward but found Tobias was already on his feet, Reid tried to blast him again but Tobias sent Reid flying into the wood floor, his heavy boots clunked on the floor as he walked foward causing Reid to regain his focus. Tobias had two large cuts, one across his shoulder and one on his head, they bled profusely but they didn't seem to slow him down.

"Demonic power!" Tobias shouted as he picked up Reid and punched Reid across the face causing Reid to groan in pain, Reid saw the next punch coming and teleported away causing Tobias to stumble foward in confusion.

Tobias turned round to met with a punch to the face from the newly appeared Reid. Tobias stumbled back but regained his composure quickly, his nose was crooked and bloody. Tobias caught Reid's next punch, he twisted his arm and grabbed Reid's collar. Reid was twisted round to face the window, he struggled against Tobias's hold on him but he was thrust out of the window. Reid yelped as he felt two large shards embed themselves through in his back. Reid saw Tobias running towards him and felt fear engulf him, his heart raced as he teleported away from the scene knowing that their fight was nowhere near done.

Reid slammed into the middle of the road, he felt the glass rip further into his back as he skidded across the road. Reid was vaguely aware of his surrounding but he felt everthing get darker.

"Spence!" a soft voice said, the voice sounded like it was coming at the end of a tunnel.

Reid eyes saw an angel, a beautiful angel that he had once had crush on. An angel named Jennifer Jareau.

**JJ is back!**

**I wanted to bring her character back as I think that she is and always will be a great part within the show.**

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you again for all your reviews, I really appreciate them and they allow me to concentrate better.**  
><strong>Warning some major Reid whump in this chapter<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy and please review<strong>

"Reid! Wake up please, its JJ" JJ's voice echoed. Reid groaned as he felt his mind pull away from the painless abyss. Reid opened his eyes to be met with two beautiful blue eyes.  
>"JJ! Why are you here?" he groaned again as he raised himself up from the couch he been placed on.<br>"I live here Reid. You appeared out of nowhere according to Will, he saw you on the ground and we both came running out to help you" JJ said as she helped keep him from falling back.  
>"My back" Reid realised as his hand flew to where he had felt the glass stab him.<br>"We were going to take you to the hospital but you screamed at us not to. We took the glass out and it-" JJ stalled not knowing how to continue the sentence.  
>"JJ what happened?" Reid asked confused.<br>"It started to slowly heal and right now its just a raw scar. Reid, how did your body do that?"  
>"Its a long story but short version is that Tobias Hankel is back. I started having visions of him killing people but I recieved all their wounds as well and I died" Reid said quickly.<br>"Y-you died" JJ said, she reached out and touched Reid to make sure that he was real and let out a deep breath when she found that he was.  
>"Its okay JJ, I'm real. Two beings named Elias and Delos have a wager. They picked me and Tobias because we were the perfect opponents and basically if I win Elias wins and if Tobias wins Delos wins. Elias gave me certain abilities to kill Tobias with but Delos gave Tobias abilities as well. I teleported away from a fight with Tobias when you found me" Reid said quickly again.<br>"Tobias is back, he's dead though. I was with you in the graveyard when they buried his murdering ass" JJ said angrily, she ran her hands through her hair in fustration. She had never forgiven herself for splitting up with Reid in Georgia, when she saw Tobias lying dead on the floor when they found Reid she was glad that he had died.  
>"I'm going to kill him first JJ. I need to you to stay calm though. Thank you for believing me" Reid said, he expected her to think that he had finally cracked.<br>"After seeing your wounds heal like that it wasn't to hard."

"JJ!" Will's voice screamed from the backyard, a loud crash happened a second late. Reid and JJ rushed to the backdoor to see Will's bloody form in the midst of a broken picnic table. JJ rushed to Will and cradled him, he let out deep breath as he felt waves of pain spread through his body. Reid looked into the backyard to see Tobias emerge from the shadows, Reid was frozen for a moment before he saw who Tobias approaching, he was after Henry.  
>"Stay away from my godson!" Reid shouted, Reid raised his hand and sent a hot and fiery blast at Tobias, Tobias's body flipped through the air and crashed through the fence. Reid rushed over to Henry.<br>"Henry its okay, its uncle Spencer" Reid said as the child cowered away. Henry raised his head and leapt into Reid's arms. Reid rushed Henry over to JJ who cradled her scared crying son in her arms.  
>"JJ I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve this. Goodbye JJ" Reid said before jolting away from her.<br>Tobias was up on his feet, Reid kept sprinting towards him. Reid teleported away with Tobias as he tackled his enemy.

Reid and Tobias landed in the middle of a cememtary, it was one that Reid would never forget. He had teleported them to the Cemetary where he had been drugged and tortured, he wanted to kill Tobias/Charles in the place he had died previously. Reid jumped on top of and started to pummel him in the face, he felt pleasure with each punch. Tobias grabbed Reid's head in the middle of the beating, Tobias headbutted Reid in the face causing Reid to yelp and fall back in pain. Tobias quickly scrambled to his feet, Tobias grabbed Reid by the scruff of the next and dragged him over to a gravestone.  
>"Its time for you to be punished" Tobias said in a rough voice.<br>Tobias lifted Reid's head up and smashed it down into the gravestone causing blood to trickle down Reid's forehead, a cracking thud echoed through the night. Tobias smashed Reid's head into the cold, hard gravestone two more times before throwing him to the ground.

Reid felt his head crack open and a warm crimson substance run down his face, he saw two large black boots cloud his vision before he fell into his unconcious abyss.

**Please review**  
><strong>In you reviews could you tell me how you would like it to end.<strong>  
><strong>Choice 1 - Tobias and Reid die<strong>  
><strong>Choice 2 - Tobias dies and Reid lives<strong>  
><strong>Choice 3 - Surprise secret ending<strong>

**Let me know**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter (sad face)**  
><strong>And choice three seemed the most popular so here you go. I hope I have done this story right <strong>**and I have loved all your reviews and support.**  
><strong>Thank you for staying with this to the end and I hope you like this.<strong>

**All mistakes are my own**

**Enjoy and please review**

Pain and a chill upon his skin. Reid wasn't sure where he was at first but the memories came flooding back when he remembered the wound on his head. He remembered Tobias smashing his head into a tombstone before he lost conciousness but now he didn't know where he was.  
>"The devil awakens" Tobias laughed in a rough voice.<br>Reid lifted his head, he opened his eyes to see that he was chained to brackets on the floor, he quickly rushed to his feet and was felt with a wave of nausea. Reid dry heaved for a few seconds before shaking off the feeling. He recognised the cabin but blocked out the memories of his torture, he couldn't afford to be weak when Tobias was so close.  
>Reid stared at Tobias, he tried teleporting at Tobias but was yanked back by the chains, he groaned when he hit the floor.<br>"That wasn't very smart now was it Spencer" Tobias laughed again.  
>"Go fuck yourself, I'm sick of trying to reason with you. You lost your chance of me giving you any mercy when you attacked JJ, Will and my godson. I'm gonna kill you so you can't hurt anyone ever again" Reid said angrily as he pulled himself to his feet.<br>"They were sinners, they were the breeders of a bastard child" Tobias said sternly.  
>"They are loving parents to their son. You Charles were failure as father, it was probably<p>

because you felt less of a man because you wife walked away. You lost control of your wife" Reid said profiling Charles personality.  
>Tobias stormed foward and grabbed Reid by the throat causing Reid to gasp for air. Reid looked in fear as Tobias pulled something from his belt, a silver light shined in front of his face.<br>"I was not a failure you demon" Tobias said as he pulled Reid closer to his face.  
>Reid screamed in pain as he felt the knife enter his stomach, he breathed heavily as Tobias yanked the blade out. Tobias smiled as he shoved the knife into Reid's body a second time, he twisted the knife sharply in Reid's chest causing Reid to start wheezing as blood came out from his mouth.<p>

Tobias dropped Reid in a heap to the floor, Reid's whole body shook as he felt his blood leave him. Tobias walked over to fireplace and lit it, a wave of warmth came through the cabin a minute later.  
>"I knew you were always weak, my weakling son was the same. He always cried like a child when he was faced with any kind of fight. Goodbye Spencer Reid, I'm going to enjoy watching you die" Tobias gloated as he stabbed the knife into the wooden table.<br>"You stupid son of a bitch" Reid laughed, Reid started laughing as he pulled himself up from his slumped position. Tobias was unnerved by this sudden laughing madness.  
>"You were brought back in this body, its time for you to end. You were buried once, this time your going to be ash" Reid laughed as he stood up in a defiant position.<br>"What are you going on about? You're bleeding to death with no power, I thought you weak but now I see your mad as well" Tobias said, a hint of worry carried on his voice.  
>"Fire. fire burning bright. That was your last mistake in this life" Reid said. Reid put his hand in the direction of the fire, the fire blasted out of the fireplace and engulfed Tobias. Tobias screamed as the fire seared his flesh.<p>

Reid looked at his chains and concentrated on the small bolt that kept them around his wrists, a small crack happened causing the metal to break. Reid smiled with joy as he shook the chains from his wrists, he took a small step foward, he felt sick as his wounds caused him pain. Reid ignored the pain, he was going to end this now so no-one would ever get hurt again. Reid controlled the fire and watched it dance around the cabin causing the wood to set alight.  
>Reid limped over to Tobias and saw the man writhe in pain, a large amount of burns covered his body.<p>

Reid yanked the knife from the table and crouched over Tobias, he looked into the man's eyes like he had done all those years ago when he had shot him. He felt comforted by the fact that there was no innocence in the man's eyes. Reid grabbed Tobias's bloody hand and placed it against a beam.

"I'm sorry that Tobias had you for a father, enjoy hell you sinner" Reid said before plunging the knife through Tobias's hand causing it to stayed pinned to the beam. Tobias screamed as he tried to tug his hand away. Reid pulled himself up and started to half run, half limp out of the burning cabin, he could hear the cabin's wood break.

A welcoming cold soft wind engulfed Reid who collapsed against a tombstone when he felt safe. He looked at the Cabin as it's structure started collapse, Tobias's screams stopped after a few minutes and the only sound that filled the night was the cracking of the flames and Reid's broken breathing. Reid smiled knowing he had done his job and welcomed the darkness.

-  
>Reid felt soft sheets beneath his body as he started to regain conciousness, he was confused about where he was. He only remembered the happiness and relief he had felt when he had watched Tobias die in the burning buliding. Reid opened his eyes to find himself in his apartment, he shot up out of bed when he saw a familiar face perched in a chair opposite him.<p>

"Good Morning Spencer, how are you today?" Elias smiled as he put down his newspaper.  
>"What happened? How did I get here?" Reid said as rubbed his hands to shake off the tired feeling.<br>"You won my brilliant little pawn. I won the wager when Tobias burned and turned to ash" Elias said in a giddy tone.  
>"Is it over?" Reid said.<br>"Yes it is. I have healed your friend Will and I will no longer burden your life. Be assured though you will never have to worry about being weak again" Elias said with a devilish smile.  
>"Thank you and I hope never to see you again you bastard" Reid said as he pulled himself out of bed and in front of Elias.<br>"You won't. Goodbye Spencer and if it means anything, your are one hell of a fighter" Elias smiled before disappearing in a white light.

**Eight months later**

Reid smiled as he saw Henry open his present and laugh. Reid had brought Henry the action doll he had wanted, he loved spending time with his Godchild, it made Reid feel like he belonged.

Eight months had passed since Reid had killed Tobias and things had returned back to normal. The team were happy to have Reid with them and no longer saw Reid as the kid, he was a man who was willing to do anything to protect his family and his family would forever love him and be there for him. All evidence of Reid's 'death' had disappeared from existence, even when Reid went back to the hospital the doctors who had treated him had no idea who he was. Reid hated to admit it but he owed Elias for making that disappear.

Everyone was gathered round the picnic table in JJ's backgarden, she had returned to the BAU and today was Henry's third birthday. The entire team was their to celebrate his birthday.  
>"JJ I can't find anything to light the candles" Will said as he came back outside, the cake was on the table but the candles were unlit.<br>"Reid, can you take care of Henry while we find something to light the candles?" JJ said as she and the BAU team rushed into the kitchen and house to search for the matches. Henry had a sad frown on his face. Reid picked up and Henry and put him on his knee.  
>"What's wrong Henry?" he said trying to comfort his godson.<br>"Candle's are nawt bwright" Henry said sadly.  
>"Henry do you want to see a magic trick?" Reid asked.<br>"Yeah Uncle' Spesser" he said clapping his hands.  
>Reid smiled and held henry with one hand on his knee.<br>"Abra Cadabra" Reid said and clicked his fingers, the candles lit up causing Henry to let out a happy laugh.  
>"Happy birthday Henry" Reid said as he hugged his Godson. Elias had allowed him to keep his powers as a gift and Reid was happy with that knowing he could bring light into his Henry's and the team's life by keeping them safe.<p>

**"When the power of love overcomes the love of power, the world will know peace." - Jimi Hendrix**

**There you go!**  
><strong>Please review and let me know if its ok.<strong>  
><strong>Also I have a potential sequel ready but only if you want it.<strong>  
><strong>Thank you again for all kind reviews and your support<strong>


End file.
